


Second Best

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce knows he's not the favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Second Best  
> Pairing/Characters: Bryce/Chuck and Sam(OC)  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Bryce knows he's not the favorite  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Chuck, Chuck/Bryce, daddies.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bryce watches from the doorway as Chuck and Sam sort lego pieces by size. Chuck suggests making a castle but their son wants to make a boat.

“It's easy, daddy. I'll show you.”

“Okay.”

Chuck smiles as Sam assesses and selects the right pieces for the build and Bryce can't help smiling as he observes them. Their little angel isn't always well behaved but moments like this make it all worthwhile. Chuck looks round and gestures for Bryce to join them. He sits on the floor.

“Hi, daddy.”

“What type of boat are you making, buddy?”

Sam holds up the large grey square. “A big one like they have in the navy.”

“Cool. Can I help?”

Sam shakes his head. “Not you, just daddy.”

“Okay. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

The notice is for Chuck as well as Sam. Sometimes Chuck gets caught up playing and Bryce often finds himself having to be the bad guy who makes Sam do homework and go to bed on time. Bryce goes to check on dinner, leaving Chuck offering design ideas. Being the more playful parent is a lot easier.

Bryce isn’t jealous as such but Sam is so obviously Chuck’s child. There’s no denying the resemblance. It shouldn't make a difference but Sam knows who to ask when he wants something. Chuck is such a softy at times and it doesn’t help when they contradict one another.

After a dinner where Sam barely picks at his food, Bryce decides to have a talk with Chuck. He gets Sam to bed a little early with the bribe of having the light on longer so he can read.

“I'll be back in twenty minutes to turn off the light.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

Chuck is watching tv when Bryce goes back into the living room.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, Bryce. What’s wrong?”

“It’s about Sam. I know we had ideals about talking through every decision but we end up contradicting one another.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he asks for something and I say no he goes to you. He’s five and he’s got us all figured out. You let him away with more and I don’t know if he realises he’s yours.”

“Bryce, he’s ours. He’s our son. You’ve done as many night feeds and trips to the doctor as I have. I never think of him as just mine.”

“I know you don’t. I didn’t mean to sound like that. It makes it hard when we give him different answers all the time. I don’t want to be one of those parents who lets their child away with everything and acts shocked when they end up with an obnoxious teenager on their hands.”

Chuck sighs. “I don’t want to spoil him but I love him so much and I just want to be a good dad.”

“You are, Chuck. I’m not being critical, you are a great dad but it’s not always about being popular. He needs some boundaries and rules. I hate being the one who has to say no to him. I don’t say it for the sake of it, like today for instance when you let him have ice-cream. It’s a nice treat but he barely had any dinner. He could have had it afterwards. You’re not a bad parent if you make your kid have dinner before dessert.”

“What should we do then? I thought we were doing okay.”

“We are. He’s a great kid but as he progresses in school there’ll be more homework and projects to do. I think we need to agree the rules so that we both give the same answers and he can’t play us off against one another. I think he should do his homework before he’s allowed to watch tv because it will matter much more later on. I’m muddling through this parenting thing, just like you and we probably won’t always agree on everything but I think it’d be good to have a united front on things.”

“Agreed.”

While Bryce checks on Sam, Chuck makes coffee for them both. They flick through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. They’re quiet for a while and then Chuck mutes the tv.

“Does it bother you that he’s biologically mine?”

“I don’t walk around all the time thinking he’s not mine. I love him so much, Chuck. In my heart Sam is ours and I wouldn’t change him for anything but I wonder if he feels closer to you sometimes. You're his favorite. Second place isn’t awful but…”

“Having him hug me or say he loves me is fantastic but he loves you too, Bryce. Family isn’t about blood or DNA. The reason he didn't want you playing legos with us was because he wanted to make something for you. Your help would have ruined the surprise. To him we’re both his fathers equally. Please tell me you haven’t felt this way for the last five years.”

Bryce shakes his head. “Not constantly. The day he was born was the the most brilliant day and when I got to hold him there was just this feeling of love and wanting to protect him. He was this tiny fragile person who needed us to cherish him and keep him safe. I should have talked about this sooner.”

“Yeah you should have. I love you, Sam loves you and we’re a family. I never wanted to exclude you in any way.”

Bryce puts his hand on Chuck's leg. “I love you both too and having a child with you is the most amazing thing. I'll never have the exact same bond with Sam as you do but I don't love him any less for it. Just, maybe I could be the one who lets him eat ice-cream once in a while.”

“Of course, Bryce. Now don't forget to be surprised and say thanks when you get your boat.”

Bryce leans into Chuck who wraps his arm round him.

“Thanks for listening.”

“I’ll always listen. I was thinking we could take Sam to the park tomorrow but maybe you could take him and spend some fun time together.”

“I’d like that, Chuck. My dad was always way stricter than my mom and I don’t want Sam to remember me that way.”

“Trust me, he won’t. He used to always complain that I never did story-time as well as you did.”

Bryce smiles, feeling much better about things, and tilts his head up for a kiss. All in all he’s a pretty lucky guy.


End file.
